The NCI Cancer Information Service (CIS) offers the latest, most accurate information regarding cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment, provided directly to the lay public via a toll-free telephone number. This service should be a great resource for traditionally underserved populations, such as Latino cancer patients, who, in 2004 accounted for only 6.0% of callers to the CIS. The CIS clearly has the potential to serve a broader audience. The ultimate goal of this research will be to develop a CIS-Proactive Call (CIS- PC) intervention that may be tested in a randomized controlled design and implemented on a larger scale. The overall goal of this R21 is to ascertain the acceptability and feasibility of a CIS-PC program and identify appropriate methods of dissemination to health professionals. We have identified two aims. Specific Aim 1: To assess acceptability, content, and mechanisms of implementation and dissemination of a CIS-PC program. Three perspectives will be investigated as follows: Latino cancer patients: Semi- structured interviews will be conducted with 20 Latino patients identified from the California Cancer Registry (CCR) to assess: a) current sources of cancer information and barriers to calling CIS, b) acceptability of a CIS- PC Program, c) educational materials needed to implement the program. Health professionals: Semi- structured interviews will be conducted with 10 community-based physicians practicing in geographical areas with large Latino populations, 5 of their nurses or staff members, and 5 key informants from large healthcare institutions to assess: a) current information-seeking practices, b) acceptability of the program, c) current mechanisms in place to facilitate delivery of the program, d) potential mechanisms of dissemination to health professionals. CIS personnel: Key informant interviews will be conducted with 10 CIS staff at call centers and regional offices that handle calls from Latinos in California, to assess: a) perceptions of Latino calling patterns to CIS, b) acceptability of the program, c) feedback on protocols needed to implement the program Specific Aim 2. To assess the feasibility of the CIS-PC program by conducting a pilot test at San Francisco General Hospital (SFGH). Specific objectives include: a) development of protocols for CIS personnel to conduct proactive calls, b) identification of mechanisms to transfer information from clinic sites to designated CIS offices c) completion of 15 proactive calls to patients identified at clinic sites, d) debriefing of patients and CIS telephone specialists. Results from this study will identify preferred methods for implementing a CIS-PC program among patients and disseminating the program to health professionals, and will contribute to the CIS agenda to expand its reach to underserved populations in need of cancer information services. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]